Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to field of display technique, particularly to a thin film transistor and a method for manufacturing the same, a display substrate and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
In an existing thin film transistor, typically, a semiconductor active layer is made of metallic oxide semiconductor material, which, however, cannot adapt well to various manufacturing conditions of different manufacturing processes and problems such as low electron mobility, poor ohminc contact property will occur. Meanwhile, the semiconductor active layer may be damaged, even losing a semiconductor property due to influences of manufacturing environments, plasma treatments, pollution treatments and the like in different manufacturing processes.
In order to solve the above problems, it has been proposed to make the semiconductor active layer by using zinc oxynitride material instead of metallic oxide material. However, the ohmic contact property of the zinc oxynitride is poor. The semiconductor active layer formed by the zinc oxynitride has poor ohmic contact effect with source and drain electrodes. Thus, a poor electrical connection between the source and drain electrodes and the semiconductor active layer may be incurred when power is supplied, which may result in a signal delay, thereby affecting image display effect of a display.